


Свет свой пролей на меня

by WTF Michael Shannon and roles 2021 (michaelshannon)



Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelshannon/pseuds/WTF%20Michael%20Shannon%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: Однажды воскресным днем на его пороге возник Рой — всклокоченный, пыльный и обросший сверх всякого приличия.
Relationships: Lucas/Roy Tomlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Свет свой пролей на меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shine a Light On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722631) by [therev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therev/pseuds/therev). 



От птицефермы несло за милю. Вонь разносилась по всей прерии — да такая едкая, что ее едва терпели даже полевые цветы и травы.

Приемная семья Лукаса и трое таких же, как он, пацанов жили в двух милях от той фермы. Прежде его старики держали скот — но из коров осталась только одна, а заборчик весь обломался и облупился под палящим солнцем; дед уже давно не утруждался ничем, что требовало бы слезть с покосившегося выгоревшего крыльца. 

По выходным мальчишки в серых от дорожной пыли кедах катались на великах и на спор разводили друг дружку на всевозможные мелкие хулиганства — разоряли почтовые ящики, справляли малую нужду на овощные грядки, подглядывали за школьницами в окна. 

Одним из таких воскресных дней к дому пришел Рой. На нем были короткие для его роста вельветовые штаны и пуританская рубашка с длинным рукавом, застегнутая на все пуговицы. Волосы топорщились дерзкими волнами, а под глазом темнел синяк. 

После того, как опекуны познакомили их и в сарае остались лишь пятеро рассевшихся на тюках сена мальчишек, Лукас спросил:

— Есть велик?

Стояла такая духота, что пот лился даже в тени, а запах застарелого масла и крысиного дерьма так приелся, что никто из здешних его уже не замечал. 

Рой отрицательно покачал головой, нахмурившись.

— Не умею кататься, — сказал он, и мальчишки заржали — все, кроме Лукаса. Рой даже не улыбнулся. — Зато ходить люблю. 

— Откуда ты? — спросил Лукас. 

— Не знаю, — ответил Рой, пожав плечами. 

— Никто не знает, — сказал один из мальчишек, встал, как будто нечаянно цепанул его ногой по ботинку, проходя мимо, а потом махнул остальным за собой на выход. 

— Идешь, Лукас?

Он отрицательно помотал головой. 

— Где такой фингал отхватил? — спросил он Роя, когда мальчишки ушли, и тот снова пожал плечами, глядя в белый квадрат разбитого окна, льющего свет безжалостного летнего солнца. 

— Что это за вонь? — спросил Рой. 

— Куриное дерьмо, — ответил Лукас, и Рой нахмурился еще сильнее. Ему это даже шло — как будто недовольство было частью самой его природы. 

— Ты крупнее Кайла и остальных, — помолчав, произнес Лукас. — Просто он злится, что его мамка не померла, как наши, а просто отказалась от него. Короче, я думаю, ты бы его заборол, если что. 

Рой вытащил из тюка соломинку, завязал узелком. 

— Не люблю драться, — сказал он. 

Неожиданно в окно влетел воробей, и оба вздрогнули. Он уселся на стропилах и принялся чирикать. 

— Ну и ладно, — сказал Лукас, а потом встал и протянул Рою руку.

_____

Впереди, обрамленная белыми линиями, утекала асфальтом в ночную тьму дорога, и фары рисовали в ней два круга. Каким-то странным образом Лукас как будто все еще видел — или чувствовал — в мальчике свет; приходилось то и дело щуриться. Он поглядывал иногда в зеркало заднего вида, ожидая снова увидеть то ослепительное — но видел только Алтона в свете фонарика и тьму позади.

— Здесь прямо, — сказал Рой, пытаясь разобрать карту под лампочкой бардачка. — Одну-две мили еще. 

— До рассвета же несколько часов, — возразил Лукас, пусть и все равно сделал бы все, о чем Рой бы его ни попросил.

Рой сложил карту, поднял взгляд. Подсветка бардачка блеском отразилась в его глазах и Лукас вздрогнул — но Рой моргнул и нахмурился. Это просто Рой. Старый-добрый, печальный Рой. 

— Участки шоссе очень длинные, — сказал тот, отрицательно покачав головой, — мы же не хотим спалиться где-нибудь посреди такого, когда до города еще далеко, а солнце уже встает. 

Лукас кивнул и глянул в зеркало заднего вида — из него сквозь синие очки на него молчаливо смотрел Алтон.

В мотеле они заклеили окна номера картоном и выключили везде свет, оставив только флуоресцентную лампу над раковиной. Сев на столешницу, Лукас попытался засунуть в себя еду, но все на вкус было каким-то не таким, и желудок не послушался. Рой лежал с сыном на дальней от него кровати на противоположной стороне комнаты — поверх одеяла, одетый.

Через пару часов Рой осторожно поднялся, потянулся и вышел к свету. 

— Поспал бы подольше, — сказал Лукас подпирающему стену Рою, пододвигая в его сторону пачку стылых бургеров. Тот выглядел отекшим, а под глазами залегли синяки. По щеке паутинками протянулись мятые следы от заломов на покрывале. 

— Мне сны снятся, — сказал Рой, скрестив руки на груди. 

— И раньше снились. 

— Другие. 

— А теперь об Алтоне?

Рой кивнул и взглянул на лежащего в полутьме сына — так, как будто произнесенное имя разбудило бы его или что-то еще. 

— Мне, наверное, никогда ничего другого уже не приснится, — сказал Лукас. 

— Слишком многого прошу, знаю. 

— Поздновато спохватился, приятель. 

Рой улыбнулся — той крохотной улыбкой, что похожа на извинение, — а потом потер лицо со звуком, слышным в тишине комнаты, и опустился вдоль стены на холодный кафель. Лукас последовал за ним. 

В раковине через длинные промежутки времени мерно капало из крана, и было слышно, как где-то снаружи по шоссе мимо проезжали грузовики. Лукасу хотелось спросить — _«почему он такой? Как так вышло, что у тебя родился такой сын? И что теперь будет? Почему ты не пришел раньше?»_ , — но вместо этого он просто сел рядом под светом лампы. Он протянул руку и закинул ее Рою на плечи. 

— Он похож на тебя, — мягко сказал Лукас, — такой же тихий и странный... странный не в смысле из-за того, что делает, а... 

— Тоже не умеет на велике кататься, — сказал Рой и уперся кулаком в пол. 

— Яблоко от яблоньки, значит? Так тебя и не научил. Крутил педали, как будто ног слишком много. 

Под его рукой Рой тихонько затрясся. Лукас не видел его лица, но надеялся, что тот смеется. 

— Тебе надо поспать, — сказал потом Рой. Вид у него все еще был печальный.

____

Мальчик сидел с мамой на заднем сидении их внедорожника, припаркованного под дорожной развязкой, и их голоса тонули в безразличном мерном гуле проезжающих сверху машин.

— Помнишь птицеферму? — спросил Лукас, прислонившись к капоту. Рой кивнул. С тех пор, как они с Алтоном ушли в лес и вернулись, когда уже было светло, Рой стал даже еще тише, чем обычно. — Похоже на все это. Вонь будет везде, как бы далеко ни бежал. 

Рой так и стоял, скрестив руки на груди. Ни улыбнувшись, ни кивнув, ни подняв взгляда. 

— Заезжал туда пару лет назад, — все равно продолжил Лукас. — Уже как четыре года закрыта. Задолжали банку, думаю. Только вот запашок все равно остался. Не знаю, может, это просто воспоминания о нем или что-то вроде, но все равно пахнет, и знаешь, как-то успокаивает. Сейчас так же. То, что мы делаем. Хорошим это не кончится; по крайней мере, для меня вряд ли. Но все равно успокаивает. 

Позади раздался какой-то звук, шуршание детской обуви по песку; Алтон вышел и встал рядом, и Рой взглянул на него наконец, а потом и на Лукаса. 

Алтон поднял на него глаза, и волосы у него были мягкими, как у матери, а глаза — печальными и глубокими, как у отца. Он подался вперед и взял Лукаса за руку. 

— Пора, — сказал он.

___

На ферме по-прежнему не было скотины, а дом давно обвалился, выломанный и выбеленный на солнце до костей посреди высокой травы, и плачем по нему было только беспрестанное жужжание цикад.

Лукас жил в трейлере на заднем дворе. Он притащил его сюда, когда досрочно освободился за хорошее поведение. Земля и так давно стала принадлежать ему — задолго до появления Алтона, — и по вечерам он садился в садовое кресло, смотрел вдаль на окрашенные красным просторы и представлял, что там есть что-то, чего ему не дано увидеть. 

По выходным он гулял по мощеной дороге и все высматривал за высокими деревьями и заросшей прерией очертания птицефермы. И принюхивался. 

Однажды воскресным днем на его пороге возник Рой — всклокоченный, пыльный и обросший сверх всякого приличия. 

Лукас глянул ему за спину, потом на него. 

— Ты откуда взялся? — спросил он. 

— Не знаю, — сказал Рой, хмуро поглядел на него, словно вместо улыбки, поправил тяжелый мешок на плече — и яркое солнце вырисовывало его темный силуэт на фоне белоснежного неба.


End file.
